Frappuccino
by tachihana
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, gadis 23 tahun dengan segudang talenta. Mengawali karir sebagai model, kini Hinata terkenal sebagai penyanyi dan pencipta lagu. Ditengah gemerlap dunia yang dijalani Hinata, takdir baik kadang tak selalu berpihak padanya. Lalu ketika kehidupanmu tak lagi menarik dan ketika orang terkasihmu pergi meninggalkanmu, siapa yang akan disalahkan? Takdir? Atau dirimu sendiri?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : beberapa karakter dalam fanfiction ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto dan beberapa karakter yang lain adalah Original Character dari Author.

Warning : cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, murni hasil pemikiran Author. Ide cerita mungkin mainstream, jika ada kesamaan ide, tema, dan alur mohon dimaklumi.

 **Frappuccino**

 **by tachihana**

 **-PROLOGUE-**

Dunia hiburan Amerika Serikat adalah pusat dari segala ketenaran di dunia. Banyak artis-artis yang namanya besar di Amerika Serikat, kebanyakan adalah dari para pekerja seni seperti seni sastra, seni suara, seni akting, atau bahkan yang tidak punya bakat seni sekalipun juga bisa terkenal disini, namun setidaknya mereka harus memiliki wajah yang _good-looking_ supaya bisa bertahan di dunia hiburan yang keras ini.

Ya, dunia hiburan kelas dunia ini memang keras. Persaingan mendapatkan posisi menjadi seorang _entertainer_ begitu sulit. Atau jika kau sudah berhasil dan sukses, bukan jaminan hidupmu akan nyaman dan damai. Persaingan seperti saling menjatuhkan sampai perebutan kekasih banyak terjadi dikalangan _enternainer_. Jika kau tak pandai mempertahankan eksistensimu di dunia hiburan ini maka siap-siap posisimu akan tergantikan oleh orang-orang baru yang lebih hebat.

Pahit manisnya dunia hiburan sudah pernah ditelan bulat-bulat oleh gadis ini. Meskipun masih terbilang pendatang baru, namun pengalamannya di dunia hiburan tidaklah sedikit. Hinata Hyuuga, gadis 23 tahun keturunan Jepang-Amerika ini pertama kali dikenal sebagai model. Ia adalah jebolan ajang pencarian model _'Asian Next Model'_ yang berhasil menjadi _runner-up_ dan mewakili Jepang dalam ajang tersebut. Hinata juga merupakan kontestan termuda pada saat mengikuti ajang tersebut yaitu pada usia 17 tahun. Meskipun hanya keluar sebagai juara kedua, namun karirnya sebagai model dinilai sangat sukses. Setelah lulus dari ajang tersebut Hinata banyak mendapatkan tawaran menjadi _cover_ _girl_ dari berbagai majalah ternama di Jepang bahkan mancanegara, seperti majalah _Fogue, Bezaar, Elly, Kosmospolitan,_ dan lain-lain. Bahkan karena kecantikan dan keindahan tubuhnya, Hinata sering didaulat menjadi _brand ambassador_ merk-merk ternama di dunia. Kesuksesannya tersebut membuat Hinata terkenal tidak hanya di Jepang namun juga di seluruh dunia.

Sejak perceraian kedua orang tuanya beberapa tahun yang lalu, Hinata kini menetap di Amerika Serikat bersama sang ibu yang memang merupakan orang Amerika, tepatnya dari negara bagian California. Meskipun ibunya tinggal di California, namun Hinata memilih tinggal di kota New York karena alasan pekerjaan. Pihak manajemen Hinata menilai kota New York adalah tempat yang tepat untuk mengembangkan karirnya karena merupakan pusat hiburan dunia. Sukses diusia muda ternyata membuat Hinata harus menjadi mandiri karena harus hidup terpisah dari orang tuanya demi melebarkan sayapnya di dunia hiburan.

Setelah 6 tahun terjun di dunia hiburan, kini Hinata tak hanya dikenal sebagai model namun juga sebagai komposer dan pencipta lagu. Banyak penyanyi terkenal yang telah Hinata ciptakan lagu, bahkan beberapa diantaranya menjadi _hits_ dan mampu bertahan di puncak tangga lagu dunia. Mereka menganggap bahwa lagu ciptaan Hinata begitu enak di dengar, liriknya pun begitu serasi dengan irama musiknya.

Hinata sebenarnya lahir dari keluarga seni. Ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuuga merupakan komikus terkenal di Jepang dan ibunya dulu adalah seorang penyanyi orkestra. Saudara kandung Hinata pun juga tak jauh dari seni, kakak lelakinya Neji Hyuuga mengikuti jejak sang ayah menjadi seorang komikus, dan adik perempuannya Hanabi Hyuuga merupakan anggota grup idol terkenal di Jepang. Darah seni juga turut mengalir dalam dirinya, Hinata tak hanya piawai di depan kamera ataupun di panggung _catwalk_. Ia mempunyai anugrah lain dari Tuhan berupa suara yang merdu dan keahlian memainkan beberapa alat musik seperti gitar, piano, dan biola. Ditengah kesuksesan dan padatnya aktivitas sebagai seorang model, ia menyempatkan diri mengenyam pendidikan seni musik di _The Manhattan School of Music_ yang merupakan salah satu sekolah musik terbaik di Amerika Serikat setelah _Julliard School._ Ia berhasil lulus dari sekolah musik tersebut dengan prestasi yang membanggakan dan kini ia pun terkenal sebagai komposer dan langganan para penyanyi terkenal untuk menciptakan lagu.

Karir Hinata yang terbilang cukup sukses berlaku pula pada kisah asmaranya. Jauh sebelum terkenal seperti sekarang, Hinata ternyata sudah mempunyai kekasih hati. Ia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, teman masa kecilnya di Jepang yang baru-baru ini dikenal sebagai aktor pendatang baru Jepang. Parasnya yang rupawan begitu serasi dengan kecantikan Hinata, bahkan para penggemar menobatkan mereka sebagai adalah pasangan paling serasi di dunia. Keputusan Hinata yang pindah ke Amerika membuat mereka harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Namun, disela padatnya aktivitas mereka sesekali menyempatkan untuk bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sehingga predikat pasangan paling serasi masih tetap melekat pada pasangan ini.

Jalan yang lurus akan menemui titik beloknya, langit yang cerah pun tak ada jaminan selalu cerah, roda pasti berputar, begitu juga kehidupan tak selalu menyenangkan akan selalu ada gejolak supaya hidup yang dijalani tidak terasa membosankan. Hidup Hinata pun demikian, ditengah kesuksesannya menjadi seorang model dan pencipta lagu terkenal, dan ditengah gemerlapnya dunia yang dijalani Hinata, takdir baik terkadang tak selalu berpihak padanya. Lalu ketika kehidupanmu tak lagi menarik, ketika kenyataan tak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan, dan ketika orang terkasihmu pergi meninggalkanmu, siapa yang akan disalahkan? Takdir? Atau dirimu sendiri?


	2. Chapter 1

-CHAPTER 1-

Hari itu terasa longgar tak sesibuk seperti biasanya. Hinata duduk di bingkai jendela sambil menyesap _frappuccino_ dingin kesukaannya. Mata cerahnya serius memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di bawah sana. Sesekali ujung bibirnya terangkat melihat orang-orang itu. Seperti gadis kecil berambut pirang di seberang jalan sana. Ia terlihat kegirangan saat digendong di pundak ayahnya. Hinata ikut kegirangan saat sang ayah dengan sengaja menggoda si gadis kecil dengan berpura-pura ingin menjatuhkan bocah itu. Ia jadi rindu ayahnya, dan teringat sudah tiga hari Hinata tidak menelepon sang ayah.

' _Nanti malam akan kutelepon_.' batinnya.

Hinata menyudahi acaranya menonton jalanan saat merasakan getaran di saku celananya. _Handphone_ nya berdering, menunjukkan tulisan ' _My Luv Manager'_ pada layarnya.

"Ya, Kelly?"

" _Hinata, kau dimana?"_ tanya suara wanita diujung sana.

"Aku di studio."

" _Studio ini luas, Hinata. Kau tak ada di ruanganmu, kau dimananya?"_

Dari suaranya, Hinata bisa menebak wanita yang sudah empat tahun menjabat sebagai manajernya itu sedang bersemangat. Mungkin ia punya kabar baik, entah itu tentang pekerjaan atau ia hanya ingin curhat tentang lelaki yang sedang dikencaninya. Entahlah. "Aku di ruang _meeting_ atas, ada apa?"

" _Oke, aku kesana."_ tutup wanita itu segera.

Tak selang beberapa lama, wanita yang akrab disapa Kelly itu memasuki ruangan dimana Hinata berada. "Hey, disini kau rupanya, aku punya kabar baik." sapa wanita 30 tahunan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kabar baik apa?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Aku tadi mendapat telepon dari Kevin Harley, katanya dia sangat menyukai lirik lagu yang kau buat untuknya, bahkan produsernya juga suka!" sahut Kelly tak kalah antusias. Senyum di wajahnya tak urung pudar selama berbicara. ' _Sebegitu senangnyakah dia?'_ batin Hinata.

"Syukurlah. Dia memang _DJ_ yang hebat, musik yang dia buat sangat keren. Aku berusaha keras supaya liriknya dapat mengalir dengan iramanya." puji Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hinata lega karena selama ini orang-orang tidak pernah kecewa dengan lirik maupun lagu yang ia buat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa penyanyi yang akan menyayikan lagu itu nanti?" tanya Hinata sembari menyesap kembali _frappuccino_ miliknya.

"Ah, aku lupa memberi tahumu bahwa sebenarnya aku punya dua kabar baik."

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Yang akan membawakan lagu itu nanti adalah..." Kelly dengan sengaja memberi jeda, membuat Hinata semakin penasaran.

"...KAU HINATA! KYAAA!" teriak Kelly sambil memeluk Hinata.

Hampir saja Hinata tersedak mendengar perkataan Kelly barusan. Eh? Apa Hinata tadi salah dengar? "Ha? K-kau bercanda Kelly?!"

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti sedang melawak, Hinata?" tanya Kelly dengan memasang tampang-sok-seriusnya.

"Iya." jawab Hinata polos.

"Oh Hinata, kau harus percaya padaku. Mereka bilang mereka benar-benar kagum mendengar rekaman suaramu saat kau mencoba mempraktekkan lagu itu. Bahkan, Kevin sendiri yang mengusulkan supaya yang menyanyikan lagu itu adalah kau." terang Kelly mencoba meyakinkan Hinata.

"Tapi Kelly aku-"

"Ayolah Hinata, ini kesempatan emas. Sudah seharusnya kau debut menjadi seorang penyanyi. Kau punya bakat menyanyi yang luar biasa. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi _superstar_ nantinya, kau hanya perlu percaya pada dirimu sendiri." Kelly terus meyakinkan Hinata.

Melihat usaha keras Kelly untuk meyakinkannya membuat Hinata berpikir. Ia memang sudah lama ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi, mengingat ia memang hobi bernyanyi. Namun, perlahan Hinata mulai melupakan keinginannya tersebut karena sudah terlanjur berkecimpung di dunia modeling. Ia tak pernah berpikir untuk mengembangkan hobinya tersebut, karena menurutnya menjadi seorang model dan penulis lagu sudah cukup baginya. Kelly mungkin benar, ia nanti akan menjadi lebih terkenal jika _banting stir_ menjadi seorang penyanyi mengingat ia sudah cukup populer saat ini. Namun, mungkinkah? Atau nantinya Hinata hanya dianggap sebagai penyanyi yang _aji mumpung_ saja?

"Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya, Kelly."

"Hm, OK. Pihak manajemen Kevin akan _meeting_ dengan kita terkait kerjasama ini. Dan kuharap kau sudah punya jawaban saat _meeting_ kita nanti."

"Kapan _meeting_ -nya?"

"Lusa." jawab Kelly enteng sambil 'merebut' _frappuccino_ milik Hinata dan menyeruputnya sedikit.

"Apa?!"

"Ek, kopimu sudah tidak dingin Hinata. Tidak enak." ujar Kelly sambil meringis.

"Nah, sekarang pikirkan ini baik-baik Hinata. Aku berharap besar padamu. Bye, sayang." lanjut Kelly sambil melenggang keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terlihat _speechless._

Hinata menghelas napasnya. Pandangannya kembali menerawang ke arah jendela. Kali ini ia tak sibuk mengamati jalanan yang semakin ramai dengan orang-orang yang lewat. Pikirannya kini tertuju pada perkataan Kelly barusan. Diseruputnya _frappuccino_ miliknya yang tinggal seperempat gelas.

"Ini masih enak." ucap Hinata sambil meneguk kopinya hingga habis.

~~o~~

Hari Rabu. Seperti yang dikatakan Kelly, Hinata ada rapat penting hari ini. Penting baginya karena pada rapat itu Hinata akan memutuskan suatu hal yang besar dalam hidupnya. Hinata telah memikirkan ini matang-matang dan mantap dengan keputusannya. Ia harap keputusan yang diambilnya merupakan keputusan yang terbaik.

Setelah membeli _frappuccino_ di kedai kopi dekat studio, Hinata lalu masuk ke dalam studio dan segera menuju ruangan tempat Kelly berada. Dibukanya pintu kaca ruangan itu, terlihat Kelly sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Pagi Kelly." sapa Hinata lembut.

"Oh, hai Hinata sayang." sahut Kelly dengan ceria. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju ke Hinata.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang ketika kau meneleponku tadi malam dan bilang kalau kau setuju untuk menyanyikan lagu itu. Kau membuat keputusan yang tepat, Hinata." Ucap Kelly sambil menyisir rambut Hinata dengan jemarinya.

Melihat senyum bahagia di wajah manajernya itu membuat Hinata tak dapat menahan untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. "Yah, kau benar Kelly. Ini adalah kesempatan emasku. Aku akan menyesal seumur hidup jika tidak mencobanya. Terima kasih banyak." kata Hinata sambil memeluk Kelly.

"Sama-sama, sayang. Oh iya, sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang _meeting_ sekarang. Kevin dan manajemennya akan segera datang."

Hinata mengangguk setuju. "Ayo."

"Hinata, boleh aku minta kopimu?"

"Tidak." ucap Hinata sambil meminum _frappuccino_ -nya dan bergegas pergi menuju ruangan _meeting_.

"Pelit."

~o~

Setelah _meeting_ tersebut, persiapan untuk merilis lagu kolaborasi antara Hinata dan DJ Kevin pun mulai dilakukan. Hinata mulai sedikit mengurangi kegiatan modelingnya demi fokus dalam proyek menyanyinya ini. Hampir setiap hari Hinata _intens_ latihan bernyanyi dengan _Disc Jockey_ tampan tersebut agar _chemistry_ yang tercipta antara mereka berdua dalam lagu tersebut semakin kuat. Tak hanya latihan vokal saja, Hinata pun berlatih koreografi untuk lagu ini karena rencananya perilisan lagu ini akan dibarengi dengan video klipnya juga. Musiknya yang _up-beat_ membuat sayang rasanya jika Hinata tidak ikut menari mengikuti irama musik dalam video klipnya nanti.

Hari-hari berlalu, persiapan untuk perilisan lagu tersebut sudah mendekati angka seratus persen. Kini Hinata dan DJ Kevin tinggal melakukan poin terpentingnya, yaitu rekaman dan pembuatan video klip. Proses rekaman lagu tersebut pun sukses dilaksanakan. Suara merdu Hinata begitu serasi mengiringi musik _up-beat_ milik DJ Kevin. Nyanyian _rap_ dari DJ Kevin pun melengkapi lagu yang bergenre _Electronic Music Dance_ itu, menghasilkan sebuah lagu yang akan membuat siapa saja bergoyang dan bersemangat saat mendengarnya. Proses pembuatan video klipnya pun tak kalah sukses. Video klip yang bertemakan disko dengan permainan efek cahaya lampu neon warna-warninya berhasil membuat lagu tersebut menjadi lebih meriah. Penampilan Hinata dalam video klip itu juga sangat maksimal saat dirinya menari mengikuti irama lagu tersebut. Pihak manajemen Hinata maupun manajemen DJ Kevin begitu puas dengan hasil dari kolaborasi para artisnya. Mereka menjamin _single_ yang berjudul _'Lose Control'_ ini akan menjadi _hits_ dan sukses besar saat perilisannya nanti.

Benar saja, di hari pertama perilisannya lagu ini sudah menjadi perbincangan hangat di Amerika Serikat bahkan di seluruh dunia. Video klipnya pun sudah ditonton sebanyak satu juta kali pada 24 jam pertama perilisannya. Lagu ini menjadi _surprise_ tersendiri bagi para penikmat musik karena munculnya nama Hinata sebagai penyanyi dalam lagu ini. Selama ini mereka hanya mengetahui Hinata sebagai seorang model dan penulis lagu saja. Mereka terkejut karena Hinata sang model ternyata juga bisa bernyanyi dan mempunyai suara begitu merdu dan enak didengar. Berbagai _review_ dan komentar positif pun bermunculan menanggapi lagu ini.

" _Astaga aku tidak menyangka ternyata Hinata Hyuuga yang menyanyikan lagu keren ini!"_

" _Aku tidak tahu Hinata Hyuuga punya suara sebagus ini."_

" _Hinata Hyuuga sangat keren di lagu ini, dia tampak serasi dengan Kevin Harley."_

" _Aaah aku sangat menyukai lagu Lose Control! I love you hinatahyuuga !" tweet_ seseorang di akun _twitter-_ nya.

" _Gawat aku jadi nge-fans sama Hinata hinatahyuuga ."_ kicau akun lainnya.

Berbagai tanggapan positif terus mengalir kepada Hinata dari hari ke hari. Hal tersebut membuatnya semakin bersyukur dan tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk debut sebagai penyanyi.

" _Terima kasih banyak atas tanggapan yang begitu spektakuler untuk lagu Lose Control with DJKevin ini. Dukungan dan bimbingan kalian juga sangat berarti untukku. Much Love! ;)"_ _tweet_ Hinata di akun _twitter-_ nya.

Hinata begitu bersyukur karena kemunculannya sebagai penyanyi diterima dengan sangat baik oleh orang-orang. Beberapa penyanyi lain pun banyak yang memuji lagu kolaborasi Hinata dengan sang DJ Kevin Harley. Produser-produser musik kini mulai memperhitungkan Hinata. Ini adalah kesuksesan terbesar dalam karirnya. Ia pun sangat senang karena lagunya dapat sukses dan membuat bahagia bagi yang mendengarnya.

Kini Hinata semakin terkenal. _Job-job_ untuk menyanyi baik _on air_ maupun _off air_ pun membanjirinya. _Image_ -nya sebagai seorang model pun tak luntur begitu saja. Wajahnya semakin sering muncul menghiasi _headline_ di berbagai majalah hingga koran harian. Hinata semakin dikenal dunia. Orang tua dan saudara-saudarannya pun semakin bangga atas pencapaian yang telah diraih Hinata. Hinata berharap ia dapat terus _langgeng_ dengan dunia yang baru saja dijalaninya ini, supaya ia dapat terus menghasilkan karya-karya lainnya yang tak kalah spektakuler dari ini.

~~o~~

" _Moshi-moshi."_

" _Ya, Hinata?"_

"Ah, akhirnya kau menjawab teleponku Naruto- _kun_." ujar Hinata senang mendengar suara kekasihnya yang jauh di Jepang sana.

" _Maaf, seharian ini aku sangat sibuk."_ ucap pria tersebut dengan pelan.

"Hm, aku mengerti. Tapi sempatkanlah untuk beristirahat, jangan memaksakan diri. Dan jangan lewatkan makanmu juga, kau punya _maag_ kronis Naruto- _kun_." kata Hinata perhatian.

" _Um, terima kasih. Kau juga."_

"Maaf ya Naruto- _kun_ , aku belum bisa ke Jepang. Jadwalku akhir-akhir ini sangat gila. Jika ada waktu aku akan kesana." keluh Hinata.

Semenjak menjadi penyanyi Hinata menjadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Dalam sehari bisa lima sampai sepuluh _job_ sekaligus yang harus ia selesaikan. Walaupun begitu, Hinata tak pernah menyesali keputusannya menjadi penyanyi. Meskipun konsekuensinya waktu Hinata akan terkuras habis, termasuk waktu bersama sang kekasih.

"Atau bagaimana jika Naruto- _kun_ saja yang kesini? Kita kan sudah lima bulan tidak bertemu, aku rindu Naruto- _kun_." pinta Hinata.

" _Um, maaf aku tidak bisa. Sebenarnya minggu depan aku harus syuting sebuah film, dan aku menjadi salah satu pemeran utamanya. Jadi, aku juga akan sangat sibuk beberapa bulan kedepan."_ jelas Naruto.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah tak apa, aku mengerti..." ucap Hinata pasrah.

"...selamat atas peran utamamu." lanjut Hinata.

" _Hm, terima kasih."_ sahut Naruto kalem.

" _Sudah ya, di Jepang sudah larut malam. Aku lelah ingin istirahat."_ tambahnya.

"Ah, kau benar. Maaf Naruto- _kun_ , aku lupa. Baiklah kalau begitu, _oyasuminasai, anata_."

" _Hm."_ balas Naruto.

Gumaman singkat dari Naruto tersebut menjadi akhir percakapan pelepas rindunya siang itu. Hinata bersyukur dapat mendengar suara kekasihnya walau hanya sebentar. Cukup untuk menjadi penawar rindunya yang sudah menggebu-gebu, mengingat sudah berbulan-bulan ia dan Naruto tidak saling bertemu. Kesibukan merekalah yang menjadi 'tersangka utama' penyebab rindu yang kian hari semakin menyesakkan dadanya. Hinata hanya bisa berharap pekerjaanya tidak semakin menggila agar ia dapat menyempatkan diri untuk terbang ke Jepang menemui orang terkasihnya, termasuk menemui sang ayah dan kedua saudara kandungnya. Mengingat mereka membuat Hinata semakin rindu.

"Aku butuh _frappuccino._ " gumamnya pelan.

Tak mau semakin terhanyut dalam perasaan rindunya, ia memutuskan untuk mengajak sang manajer tercinta untuk makan siang bersama sebelum melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang lain yang telah menunggunya.

~~o~~

Hallo~ ._.

Saya Hana-chan Author baru, salam kenal! ^_^

Gimana para Reader suka sama cerita dari Hana ini? ._.

Nah, buat pembaca sekalian yang suka sama cerita fanfict ini (yang ngga juga gapapa), mungkin bisa berkenan buat tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa komentar, kritikan, saran, masukan, pertanyaan, dan lain-lain akan diterima dengan senang hati ^_^v.

Chapter kedua akan segera Hana rilis~ mohon menunggu~ _Arigatou ^_~_

Tachibana Hana,

gadis antah-barantah.


	3. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER 2-

Udara dingin di bulan Desember berhembus pelan siang hari itu. Salju yang turun lebat semalam membuat jalanan kota New York menjadi basah dan licin akibat salju yang mencair. Suhu yang mencapai dibawah 0° Celcius membuat sebagian besar warga New York enggan beraktivitas di luar dan memilih tetap tinggal di dalam rumah sambil menghangatkan diri di bawah selimut tebal yang nyaman. Namun hal tersebut tak berlaku untuk Hinata. Udara dingin yang menyengat diluar sana tak menjadi penghalang segala aktivitasnya. Ia tetap profesional menjalani syuting siang itu. Dengan mengenakan _mini sleeveless dress_ , Hinata _luwes_ memeragakan berbagai pose menawan di depan kamera.

"Yup, _perfect_ Hinata!" seru sang photographer. "Kita _break_ 30 menit, setelah itu lanjut dengan _wardrobe_ yang lain." lanjutnya.

"Oke." sahut Hinata.

Hinata segera keluar dari 'arena' pemotretan iklan _shampoo_ -nya itu. Ia lalu menghampiri sang manajer yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari meja riasnya di pojok sana.

"Bagaimana tadi?" tanyanya kepada Kelly.

"Sempurna seperti biasa." jawab Kelly.

Hinata hanya mengangguk menganggapi jawaban Kelly, ia kemudian duduk di samping manajernya itu. "Dimana _frappuccino_ pesananku? Belum datang?"

"Kubatalkan." jawab Kelly singkat.

"Hah? Tapi-"

"Tidak, Hinata. Ini musim dingin. Jika kau terus minum kopi dingin itu kau bisa kena flu." dengan cepat Kelly menyela aksi protes yang akan dilontarkan Hinata kepadanya.

Mendengar omelan sang manajer, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah _badmood_ kepada Kelly. Manajernya ini kadang bisa menjadi orang yang sangat baik, namun tak jarang juga ia bisa menjadi sangat galak bahkan lebih galak daripada ibunya. Tak heran jika Hinata menganggap Kelly sebagai ibu kedua baginya. Ia bahkan pernah menyampaikan hal tersebut kepada Kelly dan langsung diomeli setelahnya. _'Enak saja, aku masih terlalu muda untuk punya anak sebesar dirimu, tahu. Setidaknya anggap aku kakakmu, dong!'_ protes Kelly kala itu. Segalak-galaknya Kelly, Hinata tetap menyayangi manajernya tersebut begitu pula sebaliknya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kelly-lah yang selama ini berada disampingnya dan selalu mendukung karirnya hingga sampai saat ini.

"Sudah jangan merajuk begitu, cantikmu hilang. Mau kupesankan sesuatu yang hangat? Kau boleh deh makan _Hamburger_ kesukaanmu." rayu Kelly. Kelly berusaha menaikkan _mood_ Hinata, apalagi ia sedang ditengah-tengah sebuah syuting. Tidak lucu kan jika Hinata tetap _manyun_ begitu saat syuting nanti.

"Air mineral saja." jawab Hinata.

"Oke, siap tuan putri." ucap Kelly lalu pergi mengambil pesanan Hinata.

Setelah Kelly pergi, mata Hinata tertuju pada ponsel _smartphone_ miliknya yang ada diatas meja rias. Dilihatnya notifikasi pada _smartphone_ tersebut beberapa kali.

' _Tak ada pesan atau panggilan dari Naruto-kun.'_ batinnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia begitu sulit menghubungi sang kekasih. Hinata merasa semakin jauh dengan Naruto. Ia begitu senang saat mendapatkan _job_ untuk sebuah pemotretan di Jepang beberapa minggu yang lalu. Hinata berpikir akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk bertemu keluarga dan kekasihnya saat di Jepang. Ia pun sempat menemui keluarganya di Tokyo, namun tidak dengan Naruto. Hinata bahkan sempat menemui kantor agensi artis yang menaungi Naruto untuk menanyakan keberadaannya. Namun, Hinata lemas mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto ternyata sedang tidak berada di Jepang. Sudah seminggu Naruto berada di Korea Selatan untuk syuting sebuah film layar lebar. Hinata berpikir, kekasih macam apa dia sampai tidak mengetahui keberadaan sang kekasih. Apalagi sudah seminggu yang lalu Naruto pergi ke luar negeri. Mengingat hal tersebut membuat Hinata sedih. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis disaat seperti ini. Ia pun menghela napasnya kasar, kemudian ia memasang senyumnya saat melihat Kelly sedang menuju ke arahnya.

Selepas syuting Hinata dan Kelly pergi menuju studio musik milik Hinata. Ya, studio yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya menulis dan mengaransemenlagu merupakan miliknya sendiri. Kecintaannya pada dunia musik membuatnya membeli sebuah studio musik dari seorang musisi yang memutuskan vakum dari dunia musik. Studio musik berlantai dua itu cukup besar. Memiliki 3 ruang rekaman, 2 ruang aransemen, 6 ruangan untuk latihan musik, 2 ruang _meeting_ dan didukung dengan fasilitas yang memadai seperti alat-alat musik yang lengkap, ruang karaoke, _cafetaria, lobby_ yang luas, serta ruang santai berisi beberapa mesin _game_ dan bioskop mini. Beberapa musisi sering datang ke studionya untuk rekaman atau sekedar latihan dan mencari inspirasi lagu. Tempatnya yang nyaman serta interior yang menarik membuat studio Hinata tak pernah sepi.

"Jangan lupa Hinata, besok kita ada rapat dengan _boyband_ 3D di ruang _meeting_ atas." ujar Kelly mengingatkan saat mereka sudah sampai di depan studio Hinata.

"Hm, aku ingat. Tapi Kelly, apa mereka serius untuk menyerahkan materi album ke-empat mereka kepadaku?"

"Hinata, kau kan dulu pernah membuatkan mereka sebuah _single_ , bahkan sukses besar waktu itu. Jadi kenapa tidak?"

"Itu _single_ Kelly, yang ini album loh, album! Aku ragu, Kelly." keluh Hinata

"Ini dia sifat jelekmu, Hinata. Kau sering pesimis. Pokoknya aku yakin kau pasti bisa!" ucap Kelly menyemangati.

"Hm, baiklah." jawab Hinata pasrah.

"Oiya, kau yakin tak ingin pulang ke apartemenmu?" tanya Kelly.

"Aku ingin ke ruanganku sebentar, setelah itu aku akan pulang."

"Mau kutunggu?"

"Tidak perlu, mobilku kan masih disini. Terima kasih." kata Hinata saat keluar dari mobil Kelly.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa istirahat. Aku pergi dulu, _bye_." pamit Kelly.

" _Bye_ , hati-hati dijalan." sahut Hinata yang dijawab oleh bunyi klakson dari mobil Kelly.

Setelah memastikan mobil Kelly telah menghilang di persimpangan jalan, Hinata segera melenggang ke kedai kopi yang berada di samping studio miliknya.

" _Frappuccino_ , aku datang." ucap Hinata riang.

~~o~~

' _Ting tong, ting tong'_

"Oooy Gaara, bangun. Kita nanti telat, lho!" seru seorang lelaki pada _intercom_ yang ada di depan sebuah kamar apartemen.

' _Dokk dokk dokk'_

"Gaara, cepat buka pintunya. Kita ada rapat hari ini." ucap lelaki lainnya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen.

' _Ting tong, ting tong'_

' _Dokk dokk dokk'_

' _Ting tong, ting tong'_

' _Dokk dokk dokk'_

' _Brakk!'_ pintu apartemen itu akhirnya dibuka—dengan kasar—oleh pemilik apartemen tersebut.

"Iya iya, berisik sialan!" omel sang pemilik pintu.

"Kau yang sialan, Gaara. Aku kan sudah ingatkan kalau hari ini kita ada rapat." protes salah satu dari lelaki yang menjadi tamu-tak-diundang Gaara pagi itu.

"Persetan. Apa kita juga harus ikut rapatnya? Suruh saja yang rapat, aku akan setuju apapun keputusannya." ujar sang pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat masih sangat mengantuk. Sesekali ia menguap dan mengacak-ngacak rambut merahnya.

"Hm, kau yakin merelakan manajer kita yang _meeting_ dengan Hinata Hyuuga?" goda salah satu tamu Gaara dengan gaya rambut panjang yang terkuncir mirip ekor kuda.

" _Strike_ , Itachi!" timpal tamu Gaara yang lainnya yang memiliki gaya rambut mencuat di bagian belakangnya.

Yang digoda hanya diam. Dia terlihat berpikir. Sekarang Gaara baru ingat bahwa ia ada _meeting_ dengan seorang artis sekaligus komposer berbakat, Hinata Hyuuga. Padahal, sejak tahu bahwa yang akan menangani album terbaru untuk grupnya nanti adalah Hinata, Gaara adalah orang yang paling antusias. Bahkan ia langsung meng-iya-kan saat manajernya menawarkan nama Hinata untuk bekerja sama dengannya, membuat rekan se-grupnya heran.

"Oy kau mau datang tidak, Gaara? Tidak, yah? Yasudah kalau begitu aku akan telepon-"

"Iya aku mandi dulu, cerewet." jawab Gaara cepat. Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan kedua rekannya di ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Hm hm, ini akan menarik. Iya kan, Sasuke?" tanya lelaki berkuncir itu kepada lelaki yang datang bersamanya tadi.

"Dia malah tidur." ucapnya pasrah saat orang yang diajaknya bicara kini sudah tertidur pulas diatas sebuah sofa.

~~o~~

"Hallo, selamat siang." sapa Hinata kepada orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruang _meeting_ atas tersebut. Hinata kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama Kelly yang mengekorinya di belakang. Mereka segera bergabung dengan empat orang laki-laki yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di sebuah meja yang ada di tengah ruangan.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Hinata sambil bersalaman dengan tamu-tamunya tersebut.

"Kabar kami sangat baik, apalagi Gaara. Iya kan, Gaara." jawab Itachi yang kemudian disambut dengan tatapan tajam dari Gaara.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Kudengar kalian baru saja selesai tour dunia, ya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Gaara Sabaku. Mereka bertiga adalah penyanyi yang tergabung dalam sebuah grup bernama _3D._ Nama mereka begitu sukses di dunia musik internasional. Suara yang khas dan wajah yang tampan, membuat mereka menjadi idola para gadis nomor satu di dunia. Selama lima tahun berkarir, sudah 3 album yang berhasil mereka keluarkan. Tour keliling dunia menjadi agenda tahunan yang rutin dijalani _trio_ asal Amerika Serikat tersebut.

"Yah benar, tour-nya selesai bulan September kemarin. " jawab Sasuke.

"Wah, pasti sangat melelahkan ya harus konser ke beberapa negara sekaligus." sahut Kelly.

"Lelah itu pasti, Kelly. Tapi kami senang bisa menghibur para fans kami di seluruh dunia." jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Kau selalu semangat ya, Itachi. Oh ya Mr. Sam, kau juga sehat?" tanya Kelly.

"Aku sangat sehat, Kelly. Selalu bersama dengan para pemuda-pemuda ini membuatku selalu merasa sehat seperti muda kembali, haha." jawab Mr. Sam sumringah.

"Kau masih 40 tahunan Mr. Sam, masih muda kok." sahut Kelly menanggapi sambil tersenyum.

Suasana keakraban begitu terasa dalam perbincangan mereka. Sekian lama tidak bekerja bersama tidak membuat hubungan pertemanan mereka merenggang.

"Oh ya Hinata, aku sempat kaget melihat kemunculanmu sebagai penyanyi. Kau berbakat juga ya menyanyi." puji Itachi.

"Terima kasih, aku hanya hobi menyanyi dan mencintai musik. Jadi saat ditawari menyanyi oleh DJ Kevin, aku iya-kan dengan senang hati."

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau menjadi penyanyi?" tanya Gaara yang akhirnya membuka suara.

"Eh? Um, aku hanya merasa terlalu serakah jika harus menjalani beberapa profesi sekaligus." jawab Hinata.

"Tidak. Itu bukan serakah, tapi multitalenta." sahut Gaara kalem.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Mr. Gaara." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Gaara. Yang disenyumi pun membalasnya dengan senyuman pula.

"Ah, maaf kita jadi membahas tentang diriku. Ayo kita diskusikan mengenai album kalian." lanjut Hinata.

Mereka pun mulai berdiskusi membahas materi yang akan dimuat dalam album keempat 3D nanti. Disini Hinata berperan sebagai komposer untuk lagu-lagu 3D nantinya, ia juga diminta untuk menjadi salah satu penulis lagu untuk album ini. Para personel 3D ingin jika album keempatnya nanti akan memberikan nuansa yang berbeda dari album-album sebelumnya. Sentuhan nada dari Hinata Hyuuga diharapkan mampu membuat album mereka menjadi lebih spektakuler, seperti _single_ yang pernah Hinata buat untuk mereka dua tahun yang lalu. _Single_ tersebut sukses merajai tangga lagu di berbagai negara selama berminggu-minggu, bahkan berhasil masuk sebagai nominator dalam penghargaan musik paling bergengsi di Amerika Serikat, _Grammy Awards_.

~o~

Semenjak bekerjasama dengan Hinata, boyband 3D menjadi sering mengunjungi studio Hinata. Entah untuk latihan, menulis lagu, hingga berkonsultasi dengan Hinata mengenai lagu yang mereka buat.

"Sepertinya lagu tadi lebih cocok jika nadanya dibuat sedikit lebih _mellow_. Kesan lagunya akan lebih terasa." usul Hinata setelah mendengarkan lagu ciptaan Sasuke yang barusan dipraktekkan oleh Sasuke sendiri menggunakan gitarnya.

"Benarkah? Akan kucoba." kata Sasuke yang kemudian mencoba usulan dari Hinata. Dipetiknya senar-senar pada gitar hitam kesayangannya sambil menyanyikan ulang lagu yang ia tulis beberapa bulan yang lalu. Siang itu Sasuke sedang berkonsultasi dengan Hinata mengenai lagu ciptaannya, mereka hanya berdiskusi berdua saja karena Itachi dan Gaara sedang istirahat di ruang game.

"Ah, kau benar. Selama ini aku merasa ada yang kurang pas dengan lagu ini, ternyata tempoku terlalu cepat." ucap Sasuke puas.

"Kau hanya terlalu bersemangat, Sasuke." sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata, boleh kutanya sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke. Tangannya kini tak lagi sibuk dengan gitarnya.

"Tentu saja boleh, Sasuke."

"Um, bagaimana kabar Sakura? Apa dia sudah melupakanku?" tanya Sasuke.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke barusan membuat Hinata tersenyum. Sasuke dulu adalah kekasih dari Sakura Haruno, sahabat karibnya yang merupakan penyanyi solo wanita terkenal di Amerika Serikat. Mereka sempat berpacaran selama satu setengah tahun. Namun karena sebuah kesalahpahaman, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berpisah setahun yang lalu.

"Haha. Kalian itu sama, ya. Sama-sama belum bisa _move-on_." ucap Hinata sambil tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa, Hinata."

"Haha, maaf maaf. Dia baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Sakura sekarang sedang tour keliling Asia dan Australia, kau pasti sudah tahu kan?"

"Apa dia sudah punya kekasih baru?"

"Apa selama ini kau pernah mendengar berita yang bilang bahwa Sakura sudah memiliki kekasih?" Hinata malah bertanya balik ke Sasuke.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke.

"Nah, itu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tadi."

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Sasuke hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa sosok Sakura begitu sulit tergantikan dalam hidupku. Harus kuakui, aku menyesal berpisah dengannya." aku Sasuke. Ia menghela napasnya berat, raut wajahnya sedikit sendu.

"Argh, sial aku keceplosan. Tolong rahasiakan ini dari Sakura." lanjut Sasuke sambil menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Sakura juga belum bisa melupakanmu _kok_ , Sasuke." ucap Hinata kemudian.

Sasuke langsung menatap Hinata kaget. "Benarkah?" tanyanya ragu.

" _Ups_ , aku juga keceplosan." seru Hinata sambil pura-pura menepuk jidatnya."Kita impas sekarang, hehe." lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

"Dasar kau." kata Sasuke yang kemudian juga ikut tertawa.

"Mau kubantu agar bisa kembali dekat dengan Sakura? Yah, semampuku, sih." Hinata menawarkan diri untuk membantu Sasuke. Ia tahu betul bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke sebenarnya masih saling mencintai. Dulu Hinata dan teman-temannya yang lain pernah diam-diam membantu untuk menyatukan mereka berdua kembali, namun tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Dinding besar bernama 'ego' dan gengsi yang tinggi menjadi penyebab sulitnya penyatuan kembali hubungan mereka. Dan sekarang Hinata ingin mencoba meruntuhkan dinding tersebut sekali lagi, kali ini tidak secara diam-diam.

"Kau yakin? Baiklah. Mohon bantuannya ya, _sensei_ Hinata." jawab Sasuke setuju.

"Haha, dasar. Siapa yang mengajarimu bahasa Jepang _sih_ , Sasuke? Logatmu aneh, haha." Hinata tertawa lepas.

"Ck, berisik. Oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan yang orang Jepang itu? Masih sering bertemu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Tawa Hinata terhenti mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia diam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Ya, kemarin kami sempat bertemu." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia memilih berbohong soal hubungannya dengan Naruto yang dirasanya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu." sahut Sasuke. Obrolan Sasuke dan Hinata terhenti saat mereka mendengar suara pintu ruangan terbuka.

"Oy oy, ini tidak adil Sasuke. Kau disini asyik beduaan dengan Hinata dan membiarkanku berduaan main game dengan pria merah ini?" protes Itachi saat memasuki ruangan tempat Sasuke dan Hinata berada.

' _Kau yang menyeretku ke tempat game itu, Itachi sialan.'_ omel Gaara dalam hati sambil menatap malas ke arah Itachi.

"Aku sedang konsultasi, bodoh." balas Sasuke ketus.

"Ah, Hinata. Kelly tadi sedang mencarimu." ucap Gaara.

"Astaga, aku lupa ada pemotretan sore ini. Terima kasih, Gaara." Hinata menepuk jidatnya. Ia meringis melihat _smartphone_ miliknya yang sudah mati karena _lowbatt_. _'Pantas saja Kelly mencariku. Dia nanti pasti mengomel.'_ batinnya cemas.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi duluan. _Bye_ , sampai besok." pamit Hinata kepada ketiga pemuda tersebut.

" _Bye_ , Hinata hati-hati dijalan. Sukses untuk pemotretanmu, yah!" sahut Itachi.

Hinata mengangguk kemudian pergi keluar ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan musik itu.

"Aku serius hanya konsultasi dengan Hinata. Jangan menatapku seperti itu Itachi." ucap Sasuke meyankinkan.

"Gaara kau percaya _kan_ padaku?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Terserah. Berikan gitarmu." sahut Gaara sambil merebut gitar milik Sasuke dan mulai memainkannya.

"Kau konsultasi tentang apa? Cinta, eh?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Tentang lagu, bodoh." jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Tentang cinta juga tak apa Sasuke, aku tahu maksud dan tujuanmu." goda Itachi.

"Berisik." omel Sasuke.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong cinta. Kau masih menyukai Hinata, Gaara?" tanya Itachi. Pertanyaan dari Itachi itu berhasil menginterupsi permainan gitar Gaara.

"Tidak tahu." jawab Gaara singkat.

"Ha? Jawaban macam apa itu? Kalau masih suka jawab saja iya, kalau tidak ya tidak. Dasar tidak konsisten." omel Itachi. Ia tak puas dengan jawaban Gaara. Menurutnya Gaara sesekali harus lebih jujur mengenai perasaannya.

"Kau kan sekarang sedang _single_ , Gaara. Kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk merebut hati Hinata." timpal Itachi.

"Ck, berhenti menggodanya, Itachi. Lagipula Hinata masih punya kekasih, bodoh." sahut Sasuke.

"Ah, orang Jepang itu ya? Aku heran, mereka awet sekali. Padahal berhubungan jarak jauh. Kalau aku _sih_ tidak kuat." ujar Itachi.

"Dan kalau aku jadi Gaara _sih_ , akan kurebut Hinata dari kekasihnya." lanjutnya sambil melirik ke arah Gaara.

"Brengsek juga kau, Itachi." sindir Sasuke.

Ruangan itu kemudian menjadi tenang beberapa saat. Itachi tak lagi mengoceh soal Hinata, ia sekarang sibuk dengan _smartphone_ -nya. Gaara juga tak melanjutkan permainan gitarnya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari kusinya dan berjalan mengambil jaketnya yang berada di dekat Itachi.

"Dengar. Aku tidak menyukai Hinata, tapi aku **mencintainya**. Kau puas?" kalimat itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Gaara. Gaara kemudian memakai jaketnya dan bergegas menuju pintu.

"Aku pulang duluan." pamitnya kepada Itachi dan Sasuke yang masih _speechless_ mendengar pernyataan Gaara barusan.

"Cubit aku, Sasuke."

' _Plakkk!'_ tangan Sasuke berhasil mendarat di pipi Itachi.

"Argh, sakit."

~~o~~

Hai, hai Hana-chan balik lagi dengan membawa chapter 2 dari cerita Frappuccino~ masih anget dari otak Hana nih hehe ^_^ Hana kecepetan gak sih update ceritanya? Maafin ya hidup saya terlalu gabut T_T

Oiya, terima kasih banyak buat para readers yang udah review, follow, dan favorite-in Frappuccino ^_^ Hana bales disini yah review-nya.

 **Snowfall8823** : Hai, iya ini tentang GaaHina kok ;) nih nih Gaara-nya udah aku munculin nih~ *jorokin Gaara*

 **nata8 hyuga** : terima kasih :3 ini udah Hana apdet nih ;) Monggo~

 **wangtta :** thank you so much for following Frappuccino ;)

Hana-chan mohon maaf nih kalo scene GaaHina-nya belum begitu banyak, karena masih chapter-chapter pengenalan. Tapi Hana janji kok di chapter berikutnya scene GaaHina akan makin banyak, karakter-karakter yang lain juga akan bermunculan. Jadi, stay tune terus ya di Frappucino ;) Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~ ;)

Tachibana Hana,

gadis antah-barantah.


	4. Chapter 3

-CHAPTER 3-

"Halo, Hinata. Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya seorang gadis tinggi semampai kepada lawan bicaranya. Gadis itu sedang berjalan santai di trotoar sambil menelepon seseorang. Dengan mengenakan _coat_ bermotif _army_ serta _boots_ coklat setinggi lutut, gadis itu berhasil tampil _trendy_ namun tidak mencolok. Rambut _pink_ nya sedikit terlihat dibalik tudung pada coat yang dikenakannya. Tak ketinggalan kacamata hitam keluaran _Gucci_ terbaru bertengger manis di pangkal hidungnya.

" _Halo, Sakura. Aku di studio sekarang. Kau sudah sampai di New York?"_ jawab lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"Iya, aku sampai tadi pagi. Boleh aku mampir, Hinata?"

" _Tentu saja boleh. Aku tunggu, ya."_

"Oke, _see you_!" sahut gadis itu riang. Ia kemudian mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dan memasukkan ponsel pintar tersebut ke dalam sakunya.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan di tengah pusat kota New York, Sakura bersyukur orang-orang disekitarnya tak menyadari kehadirannya. Identitasnya sebagai seorang superstar membuatnya harus pandai menyamar disaat-saat tertentu, seperti saat ini. Ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya saat beberapa orang mulai memandang curiga kepadanya. Bukan Sakura sombong atau tidak mau melayani ajakan foto dan berinteraksi dengan para penggemarnya. Namun saat ini ia ingin cepat-cepat menuju ke tempat Hinata sahabatnya berada. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin menemui sahabatnya yang selama enam bulan terakhir ini tidak bisa ia temui karena harus menjalani tour dunianya yang padat.

Hembusan angin musim dingin yang menusuk tulang membuat Sakura semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dengan terburu-buru ia segera memasuki gedung studio musik milik sahabatnya tersebut.

"Uh, aku benci musim dingin." Sakura menggigil kedinginan. Setelah menyapa resepsionis studio musik tersebut, Sakura segera menuju ke ruangan tempat Hinata berada.

"Aku tahu kau pasti disini, Hinata." sapa Sakura saat memasuki salah satu ruangan yang berada di lantai dua gedung itu. Di dalam ruangan tersebut sudah ada Hinata dan Kelly yang sedang duduk berbincang di sebuah sofa.

"Ah, Sakura. Akhirnya kau kembali." Hinata beranjak dari sofa dan segera memeluk Sakura erat. "Aku kesepian, tahu!" lanjut Hinata setelah mengakhiri pelukannya dengan Sakura.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu, Hinata." kata Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata sekali lagi. "Hai, Kelly. Kau tampak sehat dan awet muda." lanjutnya yang kini berganti memeluk Kelly.

"Aku memang masih muda, Sakura. Bagaimana tour-mu?" sahut Kelly sembari membalas pelukan dari Sakura.

"Sangat menyenangkan! Apalagi saat di Asia, makanannya enak-enak. Oh ya, saat aku di Jepang yang menjadi _opening_ untuk konserku itu grup idol adikmu loh, Hinata." Sakura menceritakan perjalanannya dengan semangat.

"Oh iya, Hanabi cerita padaku saat ditelepon. Dia sangat senang bisa menjadi _guest star_ di konsermu."

"Dia gadis yang manis. Oh ya, saat malam tahun baru nanti apa kalian ada kegiatan? tanya Sakura.

"Malam tahun baru? Hm, sepertinya aku ada jadwal _talkshow_ dan pemotretan kan, Kelly?" tanya Hinata kepada sang manajer.

"Iya, Hinata ada beberapa pekerjaan tapi hanya sampai sore. Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Kelly.

"Baguslah! Aku ingin membuat perayaan tahun baru sederhana di rumahku. Dan kalian wajib datang, ya!" jawab Sakura semangat.

"Ah sayang sekali Sakura, sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang. Aku ada kencan dengan seseorang saat malam tahun baru nanti, hehe." ucap Kelly malu-malu.

"Uh, aku iri padamu Kelly. Kalau kau bisa datang kan, Hinata? Ayolah temani aku, kau tega membiarkan sahabatmu ini merayakan tahun baru sendirian?" rayu Sakura dengan nada memelas.

"Iya Sakura, aku akan datang. Lagipula aku juga tidak ada kegiatan saat malam tahun baru." jawab Hinata.

"Asyik! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling pengertian, Hinata. Aku juga sudah mengajak Pamela, dia akan datang bersama kekasih barunya."sahut Sakura antusias.

"Aku juga boleh mengajak seseorang?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau mau mengajak siapa, Hinata?"

"Um, temanku. Iya, aku akan menajak temanku." jawab Hinata.

"Teman atau kekasih baru, hm?" goda Sakura.

"Aku tidak mungkin selingkuh, Sakura sayang."

"Haha, maaf aku bercanda. Oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto? Masih sering bertemu, kan?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum miris. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Jika Hinata bilang kepada Sakura bahwa hubungannya dengan Naruto baik baik saja, pasti sahabatnya itu langsung tahu jika ia sedang berbohong.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura khawatir saat menyadari perubahan wajah Hinata yang menjadi sendu. Namun Hinata tetap diam, mata cerahnya kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ah, kurasa aku harus pergi masih ada pekerjaan. Sakura, tolong kau temani Hinata, ya." pamit Kelly. Kelly sebenarnya sudah lama menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan hubungan Hinata dan kekasihnya. Biasanya Hinata selalu terbuka dengannya mengenai apapun, termasuk tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto. Namun entah kenapa kali ini Hinata memilih bungkam dan seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja. Kelly berpikir mungkin Hinata akan lebih terbuka dengan Sakura. Maka dari itu, ia meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berharap Hinata bisa meluapkan semua masalahnya dengan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pesan kopi? Kau mau _frappuccino_? Sebentar ya aku-" baru saja Sakura ingin memesankan kopi namun tangan Hinata menahannya. Tiba-tiba Hinata memeluk Sakura dan kemudian mulai terisak.

~~o~~

Malam hari di tanggal 31 Desember merupakan malam yang istimewa bagi semua orang di seluruh dunia. Malam yang begitu istimewa karena malam tersebut merupakan detik-detik terakhir untuk menikmati tahun yang akan segera berganti menjadi tahun yang baru. Berpesta kembang api merupakan agenda wajib yang selalu ada pada malam pergantian tahun itu. Perayaan yang telah ada sejak abad ke 15 ini selalu rutin dilakukan di seluruh belahan dunia, termasuk di kota New York. Di malam pergantian tahun ini orang-orang di New York berkumpul di _Times Square_ untuk merayakan detik-detik pergantian tahun yang ditandai dengan penurunan bola raksasa dari atas gedung _One Times Square._

Perayaan pergantian tahun baru di kediaman Sakura tak kalah meriah. Sakura menghias rumahnya dengan dekorasi khas tahun baru di berbagai sudut rumahnya. Halaman belakang rumahnya yang luas pun tak luput dari hiasan-hiasan cantik, karena rencananya disinilah Sakura dan teman-temannya akan merayakan tahun baru bersama. Berbagai makanan seperti kue-kue, camilan, dan daging untuk pesta _barbeque_ pun telah siap.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.35, tetapi Hinata belum juga sampai di rumah Sakura. Hanya sahabat Sakura yang bernama Pamela dan kekasihnya yang baru datang.

"Hinata lama sekali. Aku telepon tidak diangkat, apa dia tidak jadi datang ya, Pam?" tanya Sakura kepada sahabatnya, Pamela.

"Mungkin dia terjebak macet. Malam tahun baru seperti ini banyak jalan yang ditutup, kan? jawab Pamela.

"Benar juga, harusnya tadi sore aku jemput dia."

' _ting tong!'_

"Ah, sepertinya itu Hinata. Sebentar aku akan membukakan pintu." ucap Sakura semangat.

~o~

"Hinata apa kau yakin?" tanya seorang lelaki yang datang bersama Hinata dengan ragu. "Kalau dia mengusirku bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja, Sasuke. Kalau dia mengusirmu aku akan pulang bersamamu." jawab Hinata mantap.

Saat ini Hinata sedang berada di depan rumah Sakura. Seperti rencananya, ia akan datang dengan seseorang. Tidak hanya seorang sebenarnya, tapi beberapa orang. Hinata memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasuke, Itachi, dan Gaara untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama di rumah Sakura, dan kebetulan mereka memang tidak ada acara di malam itu. Hinata susah payah meyakinkan Sasuke untuk mau datang ke rumah Sakura. Beberapa kali Sasuke menolak untuk datang karena alasan _gengsi_. Namun dengan segala bujuk rayu dan bantuan dari Itachi dan Gaara, akhirnya Sasuke mau datang ke rumah Sakura. Hinata sudah berjanji kan akan meruntuhkan tembok gengsi antara Sasuke dan Sakura?

' _ting tong!'_

Hinata kemudian segera memencet bel rumah Sakura. "Jangan coba kabur, Sasuke." ancam Hinata sambil terus mengawasi Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tenang saja Hinata, Sasuke terus kupegangi kok." sahut Itachi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, sialan! Aku tidak akan kabur." omel Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Ck, jangan bersik!" protes Gaara yang melirik tajam kearah Sasuke dan Itachi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara kunci terbuka. Sasuke menahan napasnya. Entah kenapa ia begitu gugup sampai sulit bernapas.

' _cklek!'_ pintu rumah itu terbuka, menampilkan Sakura yang tengah tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan Hinata.

"Hinata kau lama seka...li." senyum Sakura perlahan surut melihat Hinata yang tidak datang sendiri. Sakura memang sudah tahu jika Hinata akan datang bersama seseorang ke rumahnya, tetapi ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa yang datang adalah Sasuke, mantan kekasihnya.

"Halo, Sakura. Maaf aku sedikit terlambat." sapa Hinata kemudian. Sakura tak menyahut. Ia masih _blank_ melihat orang-orang di depannya.

"Ehem, begini Sakura. Para lelaki ini tidak punya tujuan yang jelas di malam tahun baru yang indah ini. Kasihan sekali, bukan? Jadi aku mengajak mereka ke rumahmu. Boleh, kan?" Hinata mencoba menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

"Ah, iya boleh. Silahkan masuk." sedetik kemudian Sakura tersadar dari kebingungannya. Ia kemudian mempersilahkan para tamunya untuk masuk.

"Hai apa kabar, Sakura? Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu. Iya kan, Sasuke?" ucap Itachi sambil menyenggol Sasuke dengan sikutnya.

"I-iya sudah lama. Apa kabar, Sakura?" sapa Sasuke dengan sedikit tergagap. _'Sialan kenapa aku gagap sih, awas kau Itachi!'_ gerutunya dalam hati.

"Ah, aku baik. Kau, Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"Ah, iya aku juga baik." jawab Sasuke yang terlihat malu-malu.

Itachi, Gaara, dan Hinata sebenarnya mati-matian menahan untuk tidak tertawa melihat kecanggungan diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi untungnya mereka dapat menahannya walaupun Itachi hampir saja kelepasan kalau saja Gaara tidak menginjak kakinya.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung ke halaman belakang. Kita mau pesta _barbeque_ kan, Sakura?" kata Hinata memecah kecanggungan.

"Ah, kau benar. Ayo, disana sudah ada Pamela dan kekasihnya." sahut Sakura.

Baru saja mereka ingin melangkah mengikuti Sakura namun mereka terhenti karena ucapan Sakura barusan. Semua mata kini melirik kearah Gaara, kecuali Sakura yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

' _Ah, aku lupa memberitahu Gaara kalau Pamela juga datang.'_ kata Hinata dalam hati sambil melirik kearah Gaara. Dia mengacungkankan kedua jarinya membentuk _peace_ kepada Gaara sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hm, Pamela datang bersama kekasih barunya, ya?" bisik Itachi di telinga Gaara yang dibalas dengan tatapan malas dari mata hijau milik Gaara.

"Hah, malam ini sangatlah indah. Ayo Hinata, kita bergabung bersama Sakura, Pamela dan kekasih barunya itu." goda Itachi riang sambil menggandeng Hinata menuju ke halaman belakang rumah Sakura. Ia begitu puas melihat kedua sahabatnya itu terlihat mati gaya malam ini.

' _Sialan, kau Itachi!'_ gerutu Sasuke dan Gaara dalam hati.

~~o~~

Malam semakin larut, namun suasana pesta tahun baru di kediaman Sakura semakin meriah. Suasana canggung antara Sasuke dan Sakura pun sudah tak ada lagi diantara mereka berdua. Begitu juga dengan yang lain, mereka semua larut dalam keakraban dan kegembiraan. Sebenarnya orang-orang yang tengah berpesta di rumah Sakura ini sudah saling mengenal. Bukan karena mereka semua adalah seorang _public figure_ , tetapi karena mereka sebenarnya sudah mengenal sejak lama. Kejadian di masa lalu diantara merekalah yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi jauh. Namun kini mereka kembali akrab berkat pesta kecil itu dan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

Tinggal beberapa menit lagi pergantian tahun yang baru akan tiba. Sakura dan yang lainnya kini sedang memanggang daging. Gaara memilih duduk di pinggir taman sambil memperhatikan teman-temannya.

' _Dimana dia?'_ batinnya saat menyadari ada seseorang yang hilang.

"Sakura, boleh aku minta kopi?" tanya Gaara.

"Tentu. Kopinya ada di dapur. Kau masih ingat dapurnya, kan?" jawab Sakura.

Gaara hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia segera menuju dapur. Sebenarnya Gaara tidak benar-benar ingin membuat kopi, ia ingin mencari seseorang. Ia lalu berkeliling rumah Sakura untuk mencari orang yang dimaksud. Gaara menyusuri ruang tengah yang terhubung langsung dengan dapur. Ia tersenyum tipis saat menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tengah tersebut.

"Disini kau rupanya, Hinata." gumamnya pelan agar tidak membangunkan orang tersebut. Ya, sedari tadi Gaara sedang mencari Hinata yang menghilang diantara teman-temannya yang lain. Ternyata Hinata sedang tertidur pulas disini.

Gaara duduk di salah satu sofa di dekat Hinata. Dipandanginya wajah cantik Hinata yang sedang tertidur itu. Raut-raut kelelahan sedikit terlihat di wajah ayu tersebut. Gaara paham betapa padatnya aktivitas Hinata akhir-akhir ini. Setelah puas memandangi Hinata yang sedang tidur, Gaara kemudian melepas jaket kulitnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Hinata dengan jaket tersebut. Diusapnya pelan pucuk kepala Hinata sebelum kemudian ia pergi ke dapur.

Setelah menyeduh kopi, Gaara kembali ke halaman belakang. Ia membiarkan Hinata tidur dan tidak ingin mengganggunya. Diseruputnya kopi hitam buatannya sambil duduk di salah satu bangku di halaman tersebut. Ia kemudian meletakkan kopinya diatas meja saat melihat seseorang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hai, Gaara. Kau tampak bahagia malam ini." sapa Pamela lembut.

"Hm? Tidak juga." sahut Gaara.

"Jangan bohong. Perubahan ekspresi sedikit apapun akan terlihat jelas di wajah datarmu itu, Gaara. Kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya?" tanya gadis cantik berambut blonde itu. Pamela kemudian duduk di bangku yang ada disamping Gaara.

"Jangan terlalu dekat, aku tidak mau punya urusan dengan kekasihmu." ucap Gaara sambil meminum kopinya lagi.

"Kau tidak berubah ya, masih saja sinis." sahut Pamela dengan terseyum. "Tapi, sinis-sinis begitu ternyata Gaara punya sisi imut juga ya." lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Yah, aku baru tahu ternyata Gaara yang dingin diam-diam suka memperhatikan gadis yang sedang tidur. Apalagi memandanginya sampai tersenyum-senyum. Dulu saja kau jarang sekali tersenyum padaku." goda Pamela yang ternyata melihat Gaara sedang memandangi Hinata yang sedang tidur.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Gaara yang sedikit kaget.

"Kau menyukainya?" Pamela balik bertanya.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya Pamela memastikan.

"Begitulah." jawab Gaara malu-malu.

"Dia sudah punya pacar loh, Gaara. Hihi, sayang sekali." goda Pamela.

"Ck, aku tahu."

Pamela tertawa pelan melihat Gaara yang terlihat pasrah, kemudian ia menghentikan tawanya dan memasang wajah serius kearah Gaara.

"Dengar, Gaara. Jika kau tidak berniat serius dengan Hinata, kusarankan kau untuk mundur. Aku tidak ingin Hinata dipermainkan oleh laki-laki brengsek lagi." ucap Pamela serius.

"Maksudmu, Pam?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Sebenarnya hubungan Hinata dengan kekasihnya saat ini sedang tidak baik. Hinata sampai menangis saat menceritakan kondisi hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu kepadaku dan Sakura."

"Ada apa? Bukankan kekasih Hinata itu orang yang baik?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Dia mencampakkan dan menghindari Hinata selama setengah tahun lebih. Apa masih pantas disebut orang baik?" sahut Pamela.

"Entah apa yang membuat Hinata begitu mencintainya dan bertahan hingga saat ini. Aku dan Sakura sangat sedih melihat Hinata akhir-akhir ini. Ia jadi sering melamun." lanjutnya dengan wajah sendu.

Gaara hanya diam menyimak perkataan dari Pamela. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Sejujurnya ia sangat sedih dan marah mendengar wanita yang dicintainya telah disia-siakan. Tapi, apa yang harus ia perbuat?

"Gaara, aku tanya sekali lagi padamu. Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Hinata? Dan ingin serius dengannya?" tanya Pamela.

"Aku, sebenarnya aku mencintainya, Pam. Bahkan sudah sejak dulu sebelum aku mengenalmu. Dan perasaan itu semakin kuat saat kami kembali dipertemukan untuk kerjasama album 3D." aku Gaara.

Pamela tersenyum lega mendengar pernyataan Gaara barusan. Ia tidak pernah melihat Gaara setulus ini dalam berbicara.

"Kalau begitu, rebut Hinata dari kekasihnya." ucap Pamela yang berhasil membuat Gaara membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa? Kau gila, Pam?" tanya Gaara tak percaya.

"Iya aku gila, tapi aku serius. Tolong lepaskan Hinata dari lelaki itu. Bahagiakan dia, Gaara. Kumohon!" pinta Pamela.

Gaara berpikir sejenak. Ia memang sangat ingin bersama Hinata, tapi apakah ia sampai harus merebut Hinata? "Akan kupikiran lagi, tapi aku janji akan membahagiakan Hinata." sahut Gaara.

"Syukurlah, aku lega mendengarnya." ucap Pamela lega.

"Pam, Gaara! Ayo kita nyalakan kembang api!" seru Sakura kepada Pamela dan Gaara.

"Sebaiknya segera kita kesana. Oh ya Gaara, aku lupa mengingatkan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Tolong kejadian saat kita masih bersama dulu jangan pernah sampai terulang padamu dan Hinata nanti. Jujur aku masih sangat marah padamu, apalagi dengan _dia_. Kuharap _dia_ sudah pergi jauh dari hidupmu." ucap Pamela sebelum beranjak dari bangkunya. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Gaara dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang bersiap untuk menyalakan kembang api.

Bunyi letupan kembang api menggema menghiasi langit kota New York. Langit yang hitam pekat kini bersinar terang oleh warna-warni cahaya kembang api yang terus terlontar ke angkasa. Teriakan _'Happy New Year!'_ saling bersahutan mengiringi tahun yang kini telah berganti menjadi tahun yang baru. Gaara memandangi ke arah langit sambil memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati ia berdoa supaya di tahun yang baru ini, segala kekosongan dalam hidupnya dapat terisi. Dan senantiasa dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang ia cintai.

~~o~~

"KENAPA SEMALAM TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBANGUNKANKU?" teriakan Hinata pagi itu berhasil membangunkan semua makhluk yang sedang terkapar di ruang tengah itu.

"Berisik Hinata, aku masih ngantuk. Hoam." omel Sakura yang mulai tertidur lagi.

"Aaah, aku kan ingin lihat kembang api. Kalian jahat sekali tidak membangunkanku!" protes Hinata sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sakura."Jangan tidur lagi, bangun!"

"Kami tidak tega membangunkanmu, Hinata." sahut Itachi yang setengah tertidur.

"Justru kalian tega jika tidak membangunkanku!" oceh Hinata.

' _Buuukk!'_ Pamela melempar sebuah bantal yang berhasil mendarat manis di kepala Hinata.

"Berisik!" omel Pamela dengan nada galak. Yang dilempari bantal hanya memandang sebal kearah Pamela. Ia tidak percaya teman-temannya tidak ada satu pun yang membangunkannya untuk merayakan tahun baru. Padahal kan ia ingin lihat pesta kembang api. Dengan sebal Hinata melempari teman-temannya dengan bantal berharap mereka segera terbangun. Namun percuma, mereka baru mulai tidur saat menjelang subuh tadi. Jadi, Hinata harus rela memulai hari pertamanya di tahun yang baru ini dengan memandangi teman-temannya yang sedang tidur.

~~o~~

Malam itu Sasuke CS latihan untuk persiapan album mereka yang akan segera dirilis beberapa bulan lagi. Saat malam semakin larut, mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi sesi latihan mereka yang dirasa cukup hari itu. Gaara membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang ke apartemennya, sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke sudah berada di mobil menunggu Gaara. Gaara keluar dari ruang latihan musik sambil menggendong tas berisi gitar kesayangannya. Saat sedang berjalan menuju tangga, langkahnya terhenti saat melewati sebuah ruangan yang masih menyala lampunya. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan Hinata. Gaara membuka sedikit pintu ruangan tersebut dan mengintip ke dalamnya. Entah sejak kapan terbesit dalam pikiran Gaara untuk melakukan kegiatan mengintip ataupun ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Namun kali ini ia sedikit penasaran mengapa ruangan tersebut masih terang, padahal ini sudah tengah malam. Apa Hinata ada di dalam?

Saat Gaara melihat kedalam, terlihat Hinata sedang duduk melamun sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Pandangan Hinata terlihat kosong bahkan tidak ada pergerakan sedikit pun darinya, membuat Hinata terlihat seperti boneka manekin yang kaku. Gaara mengernyit melihat keadaan Hinata. Baru kali ini ia melihat Hinata seperti itu. Biasanya saat Hinata sedang bersama teman-temannya ia selalu terlihat ceria dan enerjik. Namun Hinata yang Gaara lihat saat ini terlihat begitu kosong dan suram, seperti bukan dirinya. Gaara kemudian menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan dan segera turun menyusul teman-temannya ke mobil.

"Ck, lama!" protes Sasuke saat Gaara tiba.

Gaara tidak menanggapi. Ia kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan meletakkan gitarnya di samping Itachi yang sudah tertidur di kursi belakang.

"Tolong ambilkan bungkusan itu, Sasuke!" titah Gaara sambil menunjuk ke arah _paper bag_ kecil yang tergeletak di atas _dashboard_ mobil itu. Tanpa banyak bertanya Sasuke segera menyerahkan _paper bag_ itu ke Gaara.

"Terima kasih. Kau bawa saja mobilku. Aku masih ada urusan." ucap Gaara setelah menerima _paper bag_ tersebut.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin bertanya kemana Gaara akan pergi tetapi lelaki berambut merah itu sudah lebih dahulu pergi meninggalkannya. Ia mengernyit heran saat melihat Gaara kembali masuk ke dalam studio musik tempat mereka latihan barusan. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sasuke segera bergeser ke kursi kemudi dan memacu mobil milik Gaara meninggalkan studio musik tersebut.

Gaara sedikit berlari saat kembali masuk ke dalam studio. Studio musik yang buka selama 24 jam itu masih terlihat cukup ramai. Beberapa orang masih hilir mudik dengan kepentingannya masing-masing. Gaara lalu naik ke lantai dua. Kondisi di lantai dua cukup sepi dan tidak seramai seperti di lantai satu. Hanya ada dua atau tiga orang yang berkeliaran di lantai tersebut. Gaara segera menuju ke ruangan yang tadi sempat ia intip. Diintipnya kembali ruangan tersebut, terlihat Hinata masih melamun dengan posisi yang sama seperti saat terakhir Gaara melihatnya.

' _tok tok!'_

Gaara mengetuk pelan pintu kayu tersebut sebelum kemudian ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Hinata tak bergeming, ia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Gaara yang kini sudah berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Hinata?" Hinata tersentak kaget saat Gaara menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"E-eh, Gaara? Ah maaf, aku lupa kalian hari ini ada latihan, ya? Kalian latihan di ruangan biasa, kan? Ah, ayo kita mulai saja latihannya." Hinata terlihat kebingungan sesaat setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. Hinata lalu menggandeng tangan Gaara dan menariknya ke arah pintu. Belum sampai di depan pintu, Gaara dengan cepat menahan tangan Hinata yang sedang menggandengnya.

"Hinata? Latihannya sudah selesai. Ini sudah jam 1 pagi." ucapan Gaara tersebut berhasil membuat Hinata terdiam sesaat. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Gaara dengan wajah kaget.

"Apa?! Jam 1 pagi?!" seru Hinata kaget. Ia memegangi keningnya heran.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" tanya Gaara khawatir. Jelas saja Gaara khawatir melihat sikap Hinata yang seperti orang kebingungan itu. Apalagi Hinata baru teringat soal sesi latihan grupnya yang sudah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama Hinata melamun sampai tidak sadar waktu seperti ini?

"Ah, a-aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku... aku argh-!" Hinata tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Hinata?" Gaara kaget melihat Hinata yang terlihat begitu kacau.

"Hinata?" panggil Gaara sekali lagi. Hinata hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Wajah mungilnya tertutup oleh helaian rambut panjangnya.

"Hinata, mau main kembang api?"

~~o~~

Cut! Cut!

Yak kita simpan kelanjutannya buat chapter depan. Biar readers penasaran. *ditoyor*

Hai ._.

Maaf Hana baru bisa apdet Frappuccino ;( semoga para readers nggak bete ya nungguin kelanjutan cerita ini, hehe.

Sebenernya chapter 3 ini udah lama ngendep di laptop. Tapi karna Hana gak sempet-sempet buat ngedit jadi nggak di publish-publis deh, hehehe. *alesan!*

Oiya Hana juga mau minta maaf kalo ada typo(s) dan beberapa kalimat yang kurang atau kelebihan kata di chapter-chapter sebelumnya yang bikin nggak nyaman pas baca. Hana usahain supaya nggak sliwer lagi kedepannya ._.v

Semoga readers suka ya dengan chapter ini. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~

Tachibana Hana,

gadis antah-barantah.


	5. Chapter 4

-CHAPTER 4-

Siang itu Gaara dan teman-temannya sedang _break_ latihan untuk album terbaru mereka yang sebentar lagi akan dirilis. _Deadline_ perilisan album yang semakin dekat membuat mereka lebih sering latihan untuk memantapkan materi album yang hampir rampung itu. Gaara duduk di pinggir jendela ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan musik tersebut. Matanya memandang jauh ke luar sambil memetik dengan asal helaian-helaian senar pada gitar kesayangannya. Gaara baru tahu jika melamun sambil memandang ke arah luar jendela seperti ini dapat membuatnya sedikit rileks dan nyaman. Apalagi pemandangan yang terlihat dari lantai dua gedung studio musik ini cukup menarik. Langit yang berawan bersih serta pemandangan bangunan di sekelilingnya yang sedikit tertutup salju membuat pikiran Gaara melayang jauh.

Melamun seperti ini membuat Gaara teringat tentang kejadian malam itu, saat ia memergoki Hinata sedang melamun di bingkai jendela seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Ia juga teringat akan sikap Hinata yang aneh malam itu. Hinata terlihat kacau dan frustrasi, membuatnya begitu khawatir sekaligus bingung melihat kondisi Hinata saat itu.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Hinata?" panggil Gaara. Hinata hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Wajah mungil Hinata tertutup oleh helaian rambut panjangnya.

"Hinata, mau main kembang api?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

Hinata langsung mendongakkan kepalanya setelah mendengar perkataan Gaara barusan. "Eh, kembang api?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Iya, ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena tidak membangunkanmu saat tahun baru." jawab Gaara sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya. "Tapi, maaf bukan kembang api yang besar, aku kehabisan." lanjutnya sembari menyodorkan sebungkus kembang api stik kepada Hinata.

Hinata menerima kembang api itu dari Gaara. Ia kemudian memandangi kembang api yang masih terbungkus itu lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Gaara." sahut Hinata lembut. Melihat senyuman manis dari Hinata membuat Gaara tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. Gaara lega, setidaknya ia berhasil membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Mau dinyalakan sekarang? Aku juga bawa korek api dan lilin." tanya Gaara. Hinata hanya mengangguk menganggapi. Gaara kemudian segera berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Hinata yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Ayo, kita nyalakan di luar." ajak Gaara.

Hinata menggeleng. "Disini saja, boleh?" lanjutnya kemudian lalu menyambut tangan Gaara.

"Baiklah." sahut Gaara setuju. Gaara menarik tangan Hinata dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

Setelah berdiri, Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju saklar lampu dan mematikan lampu di ruangan tersebut. Ruangan tersebut menjadi gelap. Cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang menerangi ruangan itu. Ditengah keremangan cahaya, Hinata kembali menghampiri Gaara dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan.

"Ayo kita nyalakan kembang apinya." ucap Hinata antusias. Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa tangkai kembang api tersebut dari bungkusnya, lalu memberikan salah satunya kepada Gaara.

"Kau pegang dua, dan aku hanya satu? Dasar curang!" protes Gaara.

"Sudah jangan protes. Cepat nyalakan apinya, Gaara!" sahut Hinata semangat.

Gaara kemudian menyalakan koreknya dan membakar sumbu lilin yang telah disiapkannya. Baru saja api menyambar sumbu lilin, Hinata sudah langsung menyodorkan kedua batang kembang api yang dipegangnya ke arah api tersebut.

"Tidak sabaran." komentar Gaara.

Hinata memandang takjub ke arah kembang api tersebut. Matanya serius mengamati percikan kembang api stik yang dipeganginya. Sesekali ia tersenyum sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kembang apinya dengan gerakkan memutar. Hinata dan Gaara begitu asyik menikmati bermain kembang api sambil bersenda gurau. Setangkai demi setangkai kembang api mereka nyalakan sambil terus bercengkrama. Padahal ini sudah pagi buta, tapi rasa kantuk tak juga datang menghampiri mereka. Sebaliknya, tawa kebahagiaan tak kunjung pudar dari wajah ceria mereka.

"Eh, tinggal satu." kata Gaara saat melihat isi dalam bungkus kembang api tersebut. Gaara kemudian melirik ke arah Hinata yang kini sedang memandanginya dengan wajah polos.

"Iya, iya. Ini untukmu." ucapnya pasrah.

"Asyik! Gaara memang baik! Hehehe!" sahut Hinata kegirangan saat Gaara menyerahkan kembang api terakhir itu kepadanya. Hinata segera mengarahkan kembang api tersebut ke api yang ada di lilin.

"Indah sekali." ucap Hinata lembut saat memandangi kembang api terakhirnya itu. Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat Hinata yang begitu antusias dengan kembang apinya. Ia kemudian teringat kondisi Hinata saat pertama kali ia datang ke ruangan ini.

"Hinata?" panggilnya ke arah Hinata yang masih serius memandangi kembang apinya itu.

"Ya?" sahut Hinata tanpa menoleh ke Gaara. Perhatiannya masih terpaku pada kembang api yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Tadi...aku melihatmu melamun lama sekali. Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Gaara dengan hati-hati. Pertanyaan Gaara barusan sukses merebut perhatian Hinata dari kembang api tersebut. Mata Hinata kini melihat ke arah Gaara yang berada tepat di depannya.

' _syuut'_ sedetik kemudian kembang api yang dipegang Hinata padam. Hinata diam selama beberapa detik memandangi Gaara. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah jendela memandangi langit yang gelap tanpa bintang.

"Ah, jika kau tak mau bilang juga tidak apa-apa. Maaf jika aku terlalu ikut campur." kata Gaara maklum. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena pertanyaannya tadi membuat wajah Hinata berubah menjadi sendu kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Hinata berusaha tersenyum kepada Gaara. "Um, boleh aku tanya sesuatu, Gaara?"

"Tentu." jawab Gaara.

"Menurutmu, apa alasan paling masuk akal ketika seseorang mengabaikan kekasihnya?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara kini paham apa yang membuat Hinata tadi melamun dan terlihat sedih. Pertanyaan Hinata barusan mengingatkannya pada perkataan Pamela pada malam tahun baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Ternyata Hinata melamun memikirkan kekasihnya yang ia tahu mengabaikan Hinata selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Namun, Gaara harus bersikap seolah tidak tahu tentang masalah Hinata dengan kekasihnya tersebut. Oleh sebab itu, ia mencoba senetral mungkin menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Karena sibuk, mungkin?"

"Apa ada orang sibuk sampai tidak sempat membalas satu pun pesan dari kekasihnya sampai berbulan-bulan?" Hinata menghela napasnya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada badan sofa. Pandangannya kembali memandang jauh ke luar jendela.

"Mungkin ada banyak hal yang terjadi padanya. Dan mungkin dia tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikan kekasihnya. Jika seseorang benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya, maka tidak akan ada orang yang tega mengabaikan kekasihnya seperti itu." jawab Gaara menanggapi.

"Ada." sahut Hinata.

"Dan orang seperti itu adalah, kekasihku."

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Gaara."

"Gaara!"

"OOOY, GAARA!" teriak Itachi tepat di telinga Gaara. Gaara yang sedari tadi melamun sontak saja langsung terkejut.

"Shit! Jangan berteriak, sialan!"

"Aku sudah memangilmu berkali-kali tahu, tapi kau tidak menyahut. Lagipula kau sedang melamunkan apa sih sampai jadi tuli begitu?" tanya Itachi kesal.

"Aku tidak melamun. Aku sedang berpikir." jawab Gaara.

"Pasti memikirkan sesuatu yang jorok. Dasar mesum!"

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, om-om mesum."

"Enak saja! Aku masih muda begini kau panggil om-om?" protes Itachi.

"Kau paling tua disini. Lihat saja wajahmu sudah keriput."

"Ini tanda lahir bukan keriput!"

"Ck, berisik! Itachi cepat kau beri tahu Gaara soal rencana kita." Sasuke mulai kesal dengan obrolan tidak berbobot dari kedua rekan satu grupnya tersebut.

"Ah iya, aku sampai lupa." sahut Itachi. "Begini Gaara, soal acara ulang tahunmu besok lusa kita sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Jadi kau hanya tinggal datang saja, ok!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak perlu membuat perayaan. Aku sedang tidak mood berpesta."

"Kita tahu, maka dari itu kita membuat _private party_ untukmu dan hanya mengundang beberapa orang saja. Aku sudah mengajak Hinata juga loh, kau yakin ingin dibatalkan saja?"

"Terserah." Gaara mulai melunak. Itachi tahu betul jika Gaara sudah diiming-imingi dengan Hinata pasti dia akan setuju.

"Kuanggap kau setuju. Aku juga sudah dapat izin dari Kelly untuk memakai salah satu ruangan disini. Jadi, bersiaplah." ucap Itachi antusias.

~O~

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.35 pagi, namun Hinata begitu enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah, membuatnya begitu malas untuk bergerak bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mematikan alarmnya yang sedaritadi terus berbunyi. Lama-kelamaan Hinata mulai merasa kesal dengan bunyi alarmnya sendiri. Ia kemudian merayap dan meraba-raba meja disamping tempat tidur untuk mencari letak jam wekkernya.

' _klik'_ bunyi menyebalkan dari alarm itupun berhenti. Pagi Hinata pun kembali damai, ia kemudian berniat melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Namun semenit kemudian Hinata kembali terusik oleh bunyi lain yang muncul dari ponselnya.

"Hmm? Ya, hallo?" Hinata menjawab teleponnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Suaranya begitu parau menandakan ia masih setengah terbangun dari tidurnya.

" _Moshi-moshi? Hinata-nee?"_ lawan bicaranya pun menyahut. Didengar dari suaranya Hinata langsung tahu siapa yang meneleponnya pagi itu.

"Hm, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata kemudian membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

" _Hinata-nee, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ tanya suara gadis tersebut yang dipanggil Hanabi oleh Hinata.

"Hm, aku baik. Ada apa kau menelepon, Hanabi? Bukankah di Jepang sudah larut malam?"

" _Ah, ti...tidak aku hanya kangen dan memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja, Hinata-nee."_ Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan gadis yang merupakan adiknya yang tinggal di Jepang itu.

"Kau perhatian sekali Hanabi-chan, terima kasih."

" _Kau benar sedang baik-baik saja kan, Nee-chan? Suaramu terdengar lemah."_ tanya Hanabi khawatir.

"Ah, maaf aku baru bangun tidur, hehe."

" _Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah terganggu oleh telepon dari adikku tersayang. Kau tidak tidur Hanabi-chan?" Hinata yang awalnya malas bergerak kini sudah terbangun sepenuhnya. Ia kemudian duduk bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Mendengar suara dari keluarganya di telepon seperti ini selalu menjadi semangat tersendiri untuk Hinata.

" _Iya, aku akan segera tidur. Tapi...kau benar-benar baik-baik saja kan, Nee-chan? Kalau ada masalah kau langsung telepon aku saja. Aku... selalu ada untukmu, Hinata-nee."_ sahut Hanabi.

"Kau kenapa sih, Hanabi-chan? Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja. Ada Kelly yang selalu menjagaku, ibu juga sesekali datang menemuiku. Sudah sana kau tidur, kau kan paling susah bangun pagi, Hanabi-chan."

"Hanabi?" panggil Hinata ketika tidak ada respon dari sang adik.

" _Ah, i-iya aku akan tidur sekarang. Um, oyasumi Nee-chan."_ sahut Hanabi.

"Hm, _oyasumi_ Hanabi. _Bye-bye_."

' _tuut..'_ sambungan telepon antara adik dan kakak itupun terputus. Hinata kemudian melihat ponselnya dan menemukan pesan dari Kelly manajernya.

' _Hello, kau sudah bangun?_

 _Jangan lupa siang ini ada pesta ulang tahun Gaara di studio._

 _Itachi bilang jika kau tidak datang maka dia akan memusuhiku seumur hidup._

 _Kenapa aku yang dimusuhi, sih?_ _huhuhuuu.'_

Hinata tersenyum geli membaca pesan dari Kelly, langsung saja ia membalas pesan tersebut.

' _Traktir aku Frappuchino dulu, maka aku akan datang.'_

Setelah membalas pesan dari Kelly, Hinata langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Mandi air hangat mungkin membantu menghilangkan lelah di tubuhnya.

~o~

Gaara mengernyit saat melihat keadaan ruangan yang biasa digunakannya sebagai ruang meeting itu kini berubah menjadi ruangan pesta dengan dekorasi yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Balon-balon bertebaran dimana-mana, _bunting flag_ dengan motif _polkadots_ yang lucu bergantungan diatas ruangan, bahkan ada beberapa hiasan bunga di sudut-sudut ruangan. Gaara salah masuk ruangan atau memang teman-temannya yang sudah gila, sih?

" _What the_...Apa maksudnya ini, Itachi?"

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, bagaimana kau suka kan?" Itachi memandang puas pada seisi ruangan yang telah didekorasi olehnya bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Jangan bercanda, Itachi! Ini terlalu... agh maksudku kenapa semuanya harus serba _pink_ begini?" Gaara mengerang frustrasi. Ia tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Itachi saat menghias ini semua. Ingin rasanya Gaara mengacak-acak rambut Itachi yang sedang ditata klimis hari itu. Namun sekuat tenaga ia mengurungkan niatnya itu karena tidak mau berbuat kacau dihari ulang tahunnya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Lagipula aku pilih warna _pink_ karena Hinata suka warna _pink_." sahut Itachi santai. Gaara makin mengerutkan dahinya dan _speechless_ mendengar perkataan Itachi barusan. Baru saja Gaara ingin protes, Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan membawa kue ulang tahun Gaara.

"Hello, Itachi dan _Mr. Birthday_. Kalian sampai duluan ternyata." sapa Sakura sambil meletakkan kue ulang tahun yang baru saja dibelinya bersama Sasuke.

"Hai, Sakura. Bagaimana sesuai pesanan, kan?" sahut Itachi.

Sakura menjawab dengan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Itachi, lalu ia segera membuka kotak kue ulang tahun tersebut.

"Taraaaa..." seru Sakura sambil memperlihatkan kue tersebut kepada Gaara.

Gaara menepuk keningnya. Ya Tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini. Ia begitu miris melihat kue ulang tahunnya yang berwarna pink cerah dengan topping buah strawberry diatasnya. Dan yang membuat Gaara semakin frustrasi adalah adanya hiasan berbentuk kepala kelinci ditengah-tengah kuenya itu.

"Bagaimana Gaara? Aku sengaja meminta supaya ada kelinci diatas kuenya karena aku ingat kalau Hinata suka kelinci. Bagus, kan?" ucap Sakura dengan antusias.

Kerutan di dahi Gaara kini semakin menjadi, sampai-sampai bisa menyaingi milik Itachi. Gaara memijat dahinya pelan. Ia pusing, frustrasi, sekaligus bingung. Jadi hari ini yang berulang tahun itu dirinya atau Hinata, sih?

~o~

Hinata baru saja sampai di studionya dan langsung bergegas menuju ruangannya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat ada segelas frappuchino kesukannya diatas meja kerjanya. Terdapat note kecil di samping gelas kopi tersebut.

 _Ini Frappuchino-mu tuan putri._

 _Segera ke ruang meeting atas saat kau membaca ini._

 _Kelly-mu tersayang._

Hinata meletakkan kembali note tersebut diatas meja. Kemudian matanya melihat ada sebuah amplop besar diatas mejanya. Di bagian depan amplop itu terlihat tulisan dalam bahasa Jepang yang menandakan bahwa amplop tersebut berasal dari Jepang.

' _Dari siapa?'_ batin Hinata. Ia kemudian mencari nama sang pengirim pada amplop tersebut. Napasnya terhenti sesaat ketika mengetahui bahwa amplop tersebut berasal dari kekasihnya, Naruto.

"Eh? Dari Naruto-kun? Kenapa kirim surat, ya?" Hinata langsung membuka amplop tersebut dan mendapati beberapa foto didalamnya. Foto-foto tersebut memperlihatkan Naruto sedang berdampingan dengan seorang wanita cantik sambil memakai baju pernikahan ala Jepang.

Hinata mengernyit bingung. Apa maksudnya Naruto mengiriminya foto seperti ini? Apa ini adalah salah satu adegan dalam film terbarunya? Hinata sepertinya mengenali wanita yang ada difoto tersebut. Bukankah ini putri dari perdana menteri Jepang yang baru itu? Kenapa dia main film bersama Naruto? Memangnya dia seorang aktris ya?

Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di kepala Hinata. Ia mulai gelisah melihat banyaknya foto yang dikirim oleh Naruto dan semuanya berisi gambar Naruto dan wanita tersebut. Bahkan ada salah satu foto yang memperlihatkan mereka berdua sedang berciuman.

' _Ah, tidak-tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran buruk!'_ Hinata mencoba menenangkan kegelisahan hatinya. Ia tetap berusaha untuk berpikir positif walaupun kini jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

Hinata menemukan ada sebuah kertas yang terselip di dalam amplop itu. Dengan perlahan, Hinata membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis pada kertas tersebut.

 _Untuk Hinata Hyuuga,_

 _Hai,bagaimana kabarmu Hinata? Aku tahu aku tidak pantas menanyakan kabarmu setelah selama ini aku menghilang darimu._

 _Hinata, maaf._

 _Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar menghilang selamanya darimu Hinata. Aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu. Aku telah menikah dengan perempuan yang ada difoto ini satu bulan yang lalu. Kami baru saja mengumumkan pernikahan kami hari ini pada media._

 _Hinata, maaf._

 _Tolong jangan menangis. Aku bukan pria yang pantas kau tangisi. Kau harusnya membenciku, aku pantas mendapatkannya. Lupakan aku Hinata. Dan lanjutkan hidupmu._

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

"Haha... ini bukan bulan April. Kenapa kau mengirimkan lelucon seperti ini sih, Naruto? Memangnya aku bodoh. Hahaha.." Hinata tertawa hambar setelah membaca isi surat tersebut. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karena menganggap Naruto sedang membuat sebuah lelucon kepadanya. Namun tetap saja walaupun Hinata tertawa tapi air matanya entah mengapa mengalir begitu deras.

Hinata mencoba meredakan tawanya dan menghapus air matanya. Ia menarik napas kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Naruto. Hinata ingin sekali memberitahu pada Naruto kalau leluconnya ini sama sekali tidak mempan padanya. Namun seperti biasa, nomor Naruto tidak dapat dihubungi.

Hinata tetap mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak mau termakan oleh lelucon yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menghubungi adiknya untuk menceritakan tentang lelucon ini padanya.

' _Moshi-moshi? Hinata-nee?'_ sahut Hanabi menjawab telepon dari sang kakak.

"Hanabi, apa aku mengganggumu?"

' _Tentu tidak Nee-chan, ada apa?'_

"Hanabi kau tahu? Naruto-kun mengirimiku lelucon lewat surat. Dia bilang bahwa dia sudah menikah satu bulan yang lalu! Haha, jadi selama ini dia pura-pura menjauhiku untuk membuat lelucon seperti ini? Lucu sekali ya, hahaha..." dengan menggebu-gebu Hinata menceritakan apa yang dipikirkannya mengenai surat dari Naruto itu kepada Hanabi adiknya.

' _N-nee-chan...'_

"Dan kau tahu Hanabi, dia bilang kalau dia menikah dengan siapa? Dengan Shion-san putri dari perdana menteri yang cantik itu, loh! Haha, Naruto-kun menghayalnya terlalu tinggi ya..."

' _Nee-chan...'_

"Haha lucu sekali kan, Hanabi? Astaga aku tertawa sampai menangis begini, haha..."

" _NEE-CHAN!'_ teriakan dari Hanabi berhasil menginterupsi Hinata. Hinata yang sedari tadi tertawa kini terdiam.

' _Nee-chan, tolong dengarkan...'_ Hanabi melunakkan suaranya. Dengan hati-hati ia melanjutkan perkataanya.

' _Nee-chan, itu semua...benar. Naruto-nii tidak bercanda. Dia hari ini mengadakan konferensi pers untuk mengumumkan pernikahannya dengan Shion-san. Seluruh Jepang sedang heboh sekarang...'_ ucap Hanabi dengan hati-hati.

' _Nee-chan maaf aku... aku tidak tega memberitahumu soal ini. Maka dari itu aku tadi meneleponmu untuk memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku Nee-chan...'_

' _Nee-chan? Hallo? Nee-chan?'_

' _tuuut...tuuut'_

 _~o~_

"Ayo cepat kita mulai sesi tiup lilinnya!" seru Sakura dengan semangat.

"Tidak usah. Langsung kau potong saja dan habiskan kuenya." sahut Gaara ketus. Dia masih _badmood_ dengan kue ulang tahunnya yang _'super cute'_ itu. Jangankan meniup lilin, melihat kuenya saja membuat Gaara ingin melemparkannya ke wajah Itachi. Ia tahu persis ini semua pasti ide dari Itachi.

Mendengar jawaban Gaara tersebut, Sakura yang tadinya tersenyum kini berbalik memandang tajam ke arah Gaara. Sialnya lagi, Itachi dan Sasuke kini juga ikut-ikutan memandang tajam ke arah Gaara.

"Iya, iya ayo kita tiup lilin." Gaara memutar kedua matanya malas. Ditatap seperti itu mau tidak mau Gaara harus mau menuruti kemauan gadis berambut pink itu. Gaara dan teman-temannya baru saja berdamai dengan Sakura, tidak lucu kan hanya karena kue saja mereka jadi musuhan kembali.

"Hai, maaf aku terlambat ya?" sapa Kelly yang baru saja sampai di ruangan pesta ulang tahun Gaara tersebut.

"Tidak Kelly, acaranya belum dimulai. Loh, mana Hinata?" sahut Itachi.

"Eh, aku kira dia sudah disini? Sebentar kuperiksa ke ruangannya dulu ya."

"Ah, aku ikut!" Sakura segera mengekori Kelly. Mereka berdua kemudian pergi ke ruangan Hinata yang masih satu lantai dengan ruangan tempat pesta ulang tahun Gaara dirayakan.

' _tok tok!'_

Kelly mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan kerja Hinata sebelum masuk ke dalamnya. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia dan Sakura saat mendapati Hinata sedang duduk menangis di lantai sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Hinata!? Hinata, kau kenapa?" Sakura segera menghampiri Hinata dan mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata. Hinata tak bergeming, isakkannya kini justru semakin keras.

"Hinata, ada apa? Beritahu kami!" tanya Kelly khawatir . Ia begitu panik melihat keadaan Hinata sekarang. Sesedih-sedihnya Hinata, ia tidak pernah melihat Hinata sampai seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Kelly lalu melihat ada beberapa foto yang berserakkan dan sebuah kertas yang terlihat sudah kusut di samping Hinata. Ia kemudian mengambil salah satu dari foto tersebut.

"Sakura, bukankah ini Naruto?" bisik Kelly. Sakura kemudian melihat foto yang dipegang oleh Kelly. Di foto tersebut terlihat Naruto yang sedang berdampingan dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Siapa wanita ini, Kelly?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura. Ada surat disini, tapi dengan bahasa Jepang aku tidak mengerti."

"Hinata, ada apa ini? Tolong ceritakan pada kami!" tanya Sakura khawatir. Dengan erat ia memeluk Hinata yang masih terisak.

"Kumohon bicaralah Hinata, beri tahu aku apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini." bisik Sakura lembut. Air matanya pun ikut menetes, ia tidak tega melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang begitu rapuh seperti ini. Kelly pun juga hampir menangis. Ia lalu menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, berharap hal tersebut dapat memberikan sedikit kekuatan untuk Hinata.

Hal tersebut sedikit berhasil. Hinata mulai merespon dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa...hik...maaf, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri." jawab Hinata lemah.

"Tidak Hinata..."

"Aku mohon Sakura."

Mau tidak mau Sakura dan Kelly menuruti permintaan Hinata itu. Mereka sudah hafal jika Hinata sedang sedih ia pasti selalu meminta waktu untuk menyendiri. Namun entah kenapa kali ini Sakura begitu berat meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus janji, jika sudah tenang nanti kau harus temui aku atau Kelly. Jangan kau simpan dukamu sendirian Hinata. Aku selalu ada 24 jam untukmu." ucap Sakura sambil membelai lembut kepala Hinata.

"Sakura benar, aku juga selalu ada untukmu. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu segera hubungi aku, ok? " tambah Kelly. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum mau menampakkan wajahnya ke Sakura dan Kelly.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura dan Kelly pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di ruangannya. Setelah menutup pintu ruangan tersebut, mereka masih enggan beranjak dari depan ruangan kerja Hinata itu.

"Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan foto ini. Apa jangan-jangan perempuan ini adalah selingkuhan Naruto?" ucap Sakura sambil memandangi salah satu foto yang dipungutnya tadi.

"Aku juga berpikiran sama sepertimu. Ah, atau kutanyakan saja ini pada Hanabi? Mudah-mudahan dia tahu sesuatu." usul Kelly.

Kelly segera menelepon Hanabi adik dari Hinata menggunakan ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Hanabi menjawab telepon darinya.

" _Hallo, Miss Kelly?"_

"Hallo, Hanabi. Maaf, apa aku mengganggu?"

" _Tidak, Miss. Ah, apa kau sedang bersama kakakku saat ini?"_ tanya Hanabi dengan nada cemas.

"Hanabi, apa terjadi sesuatu antara Hinata dan Naruto?" Kelly balik bertanya.

" _Kau sudah tahu, ya? Apa kakakku sekarang baik-baik saja, Miss Kelly?"_

"Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Aku dan Sakura sangat terkejut saat melihat Hinata sedang menangis di ruangannya. Tetapi dia tidak mau cerita apapun. Aku menduga ini semua karena Naruto karena aku melihat beberapa foto Naruto bersama seorang wanita berserakkan di ruangan Hinata. Hanabi, apa kau tahu sesuatu? Bisa kau ceritakan semua padaku?" tanya Kelly dengan nada putus asa. Ia kini begitu yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi antara Hinata dan Naruto. Sebagai seorang manajer, ia harus mengetahui tentang apa yang terjadi dengan kliennya. Namun, baginya Hinata lebih dari sekedar klien. Ia sudah menganggap Hinata seperti keluarganya sendiri. Maka dari itu, ia merasa harus bisa membantu Hinata apalagi disaat dia sedang terpuruk seperti ini.

Hanabi dengan perlahan menceritakan semuanya kepada Kelly. Sesekali terdengar isakkan kecil dari Hanabi yang ikut terbawa emosi saat menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara kakaknya dan Naruto.

"Brengsek." umpat Sakura pelan. Sakura yang juga mendengarkan cerita dari Hanabi pun kini lemas saat mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Ia begitu marah dan sedih membayangkan betapa terpuruknya Hinata saat mengetahui sang kekasih yang selalu dicintai dan dipercaya dengan tega mengkhianatinya seperti ini.

~o~

"Mereka kok lama sekali, sih? Pasti sedang berdandan." Itachi menggerutu kesal. Ia bosan menunggu Sakura, Kelly, dan Hinata yang tak kunjung datang.

"Aku akan susul mereka." sahut Sasuke yang sebenarnya juga jenuh menanti kedatangan Sakura CS. Baru saja ia ingin meraih gagang pintu, namun pintu tersebut sudah dibuka terlebih dahulu oleh Sakura.

"Eh, Sakura? Kau kenapa?" Sasuke bingung melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah dengan mata yang sembab seperti habis menangis. Sakura kemudian langsung memeluk Sasuke dan terisak pelan. Ketiga lelaki yang berada di ruangan tersebut menjadi bingung melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu. Mereka hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lainnya dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Tangannya dengan lembut membelai punggung Sakura dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hinata..." sahut Sakura pelan.

"Hinata kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Ia menyeka air matanya dan menghela napasnya kasar. Kemudian Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Hinata...dia sedang hancur. Saat aku dan Kelly pergi ke ruangannya, dia sedang duduk dan menangis. Hinata baru saja mendapat kabar kalau kekasihnya ternyata sudah menikah dengan perempuan lain. Aku tidak tega melihat keadaannya, Sasuke." ucap Sakura pelan. Ia tak dapat menahan air matanya dan kembali menangis. Kini giliran Sasuke yang memeluk erat Sakura dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kejam sekali pria itu. Lalu bagaimana keadaan Hinata sekarang, Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

"Dia sedang sangat terpuruk. Rasanya aku ingin sekali membunuh pria brengsek itu. Aku tidak terima dia mengkhianati Hinata seperti ini." jawab Sakura emosi.

"Brengsek!" Gaara mengerang kesal. Dengan emosi yang membuncah ia langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan segera bergegas pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Gaara, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Menemui Hinata." jawab Gaara singkat. Entah mengapa Gaara begitu ingin menemui Hinata sekarang dan mencoba menenangkannya. Ia tidak terima wanita yang sangat dicintainya dibuat menangis seperti itu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti oleh Sakura yang mencoba menahannya.

"Gaara, aku tahu kau juga emosi. Tapi saat ini Hinata sedang ingin sendirian. Kumohon mengertilah."

"Bodoh. Disaat seperti ini jangan pernah meninggalkannya sendirian. Kalau dia berbuat nekat bagaimana?" ucap Gaara dengan emosi. Ia lalu melanjutkan niatnya untuk pergi menemui Hinata ke ruangannya.

Sakura yang tadinya menahan Gaara untuk tidak menemui Hinata kini tersadar. Apa yang dikatakan Gaara ada benarnya. Kalau Hinata berbuat nekat bagaimana? Sakura dengan segera berlari mengikuti Gaara, disusul oleh Sasuke dan Itachi dibelakangnya.

Gaara membuka dengan kasar pintu kayu ruangan Hinata. Ruangan itu nampak kosong. Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, namun ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Hinata di dalamnya. Gaara kemudian menemukan selembar kertas yang berisi catatan diatas meja kerja milik Hinata.

 _Untuk Kelly,_

 _aku pergi ke Jepang. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan._

 _Jangan khawatir, aku akan segera kembali._

 _Hinata Hyuuga._

~~~o~~~

Haaai haaaiii, Hana kembali~

Maafin ya Hana apdetnya lama (kelamaan bgt malah hehe) karena Hana sudah harus kembali sibuk di dunia nyata (?) ._.

Tapi Hana lega ditengah kesibukan ini akhirnya Frappuccino chapter 4 bisa Hana publish ;) #terharu

Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah (sangat) sabar nunggu kelanjutan Frappuccino.

Terima kasih juga untuk seluruh review positifnya 3

See you on the next chapters! v(^_^)v

Tachibana Hana.


End file.
